one whole and perfect day
by trebleclef2011
Summary: prompt: A day in the life of the new Fire Lord and Lady. Irohsami.


_prompt: A day in the life of the new Fire Lord and Lady. irosami. from _**tigerheartedillo**

_AN: I love this prompt. I probably would have written something like this eventually, thanks, tigerheartedillo, for this one!_

.

.

.

Asami stares at the cabinets and sets of silverware before her. She's been tasked with planning a dinner for her new husband's generals and politicians from around the world. Master Tenzin is coming, along with Commander Bumi and possibly the Avatar, but Asami doesn't actually expect the Avatar and her fiancée because they are vacationing on Ember Island that weekend and probably too...um...busy to make it. Not that Asami minds, she just has more to worry about. She's never had to plan anything herself!

She grimaces at the choices and looks for simple silver and white colors. They were always safe for any occasion, her mother had told her a long time before.

She turns when she hears a voice behind her in the doorway.

"Fire Lady," her assistant says, "Are you in need of any assistance?"

"Not quite yet, Ka Lan," she says to the young woman. "But couldn't you just call me Asami?"

"Um," Ka Lan says, looking uncomfortable. She has been in the service of kings since she was very young and came to work for former Fire Lord Zuko's daughter, who was also Asami's new mother-in-law.

"It's okay, I just want us to be friends, Ka Lan."

"How about 'Lady Asami'?"

"That's much better." Asami smiles brightly at the woman.

"Okay," she agrees. "Your next appointment is to choose a gown for tomorrow...and then we have to speak to the caterer about dinner and to the florist..." Ka Lan begins speaking very rapidly about all kinds of arrangements for parties and galas that need to be planned extensively for their guests...she'd found out how frequently the Fire Lord had guests.

She'd gone to a lot of parties when her father was a famous and successful captain of industry before his own treachery landed him in jail for a long time, and then Iroh had taken her to one or two while they were courting, but she'd never had to plan one. As the new Fire Lady, she was quickly figuring out that royalty doesn't sit by and go to other peoples' parties...they have their own. Almost three times a week.

It is exhausting.

When Ka Lan finishes talking, Asami sends her away to do some of the things she's mentioned and she sits down in a chair for a few minutes, going over things and sighing heavily.

Asami gets up to travel around the enormous palace, a thing which she's done a little bit already, to find where everything is and maybe find Iroh. She hasn't seen him since this morning.

She turns a corner and finds a large balcony, big enough to support training matches and retired for Agni Kais, which were banned by Fire Lord Zuko at the end of the Hundred-Year War, and sees her husband, shirtless, fighting another ruthlessly. He had to stop being the general of the United Forces a few months ago when his mother asked him to take up his throne. It was his birthright, in any case. It was bound to happen eventually. Besides, the aging woman wanted to stop and enjoy her life.

She looks at him for a minute, watching him create fire in swift punches as he smiles. He loves fighting. She loves it too. She's really happy that even in the huge mess of her father's betrayal nearly five years ago during the war, Iroh made it to Republic City to help them.

"Hey, honey," she says, walking up to him as he finishes the match.

"Asami!" his face stretches out as he smiles and he runs up to her in the house. "Did you finish everything?" he asks as they walk through the hallway, his shirt back on. She tries not to look too disappointed.

"Not even close," she says, though it's only ten o'clock and there are hours left to go until the small dinner they have planned that night. Bolin is coming with Tenzin and his family, along with some woman he'd met during the pro-bending season. Apparently she's a cute earthbender, but nobody except Mako and Korra have met her. Asami doesn't care as long as she isn't a vegetarian. Nobody in the Fire Nation is.

"That's not good," Iroh says, though he doesn't sound disappointed. The smirk on his face gets more pronounced as he puts his left hand around her waist, a little too low to actually be appropriate.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Asami says, looking around the enormous maroon and gold hallway before finding an acceptable closet and pulling her husband into it.

They're kissing before the door shuts, but it's a broom closet, so they don't lock it. It's their palace, they can do what they want, Asami thinks. She kisses him more, wrapping her arms around his neck while he puts one around her waist and the other squarely on her bottom. He squeezes it and she yelps loudly.

"Ooh," Iroh says. "Are we looking to repeat last night?"

"In a broom closet?" Asami says, half alarmed and half into the idea.

Her husband is _so_ attractive in his red sleeveless shirt, the buttons at the top open, revealing his chest with sweat running down it, that she pulls it off herself. She touches his stomach, tight with all of the muscles visible and beautiful, and she sighs.

"Iroh?" she asks.

"Yes, baby?" he says, smiling at her, desire in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?"

"Not in so many words," he laughs at her before kissing her forcefully on the mouth. She melts into him, wrapping one hand around the back of his head and the other she puts on his waist, where his muscles disappear into his white pants.

They continue kissing for a while, touching each other more and more and more in the dark closet before it suddenly opens and the light streams in. The poor palace guard who opened the door didn't expect to see his Fire Lord and Lady in such a compromising position, her hair mussed and his shirt off, her lipstick smeared across his mouth, lips swollen, and hands in quite inappropriate places. They look at the man with wide eyes, both heads turned, as they slowly move away from each other. Asami starts moving out of the closet first, but not before looking at her husband and moving her head in the other direction, her hand tight around his.

The palace guard looks extremely embarrassed, but says, "Fire Lady, Ka Lan was looking for you."

Asami nearly swears on the spot, but stops, looking at Iroh apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll be waiting for you later." Iroh kisses his wife on the head and smiles at her deviously before walking back toward their room to get dressed and bathed for the dinner and for his visitation with Master Tenzin to discuss the situation in Republic City and the adjoining Earth Kingdom.

"Love you," Asami says, unable to control herself.

"I love you too," he says, turning back for a split second.

Asami pouts before straightening her clothes and going back to the dining room, where Ka Lan is waiting, unaware of what she'd accidentally interrupted.

.

.

.

During the dinner, Asami finds that she hates this stupid seating chart. She is on one end of the long table, wearing a red robe that she picked out herself, looking at her husband, who looks nearly perfectly happy sitting across from her. She hates that she can't be near him, because they'd had their wedding only about five weeks before and she didn't get as much time alone with him as she wanted. She keeps pouting at him across the table. He looks just as good in Fire Nation royal robes as he did in his United Forces uniform when she first met him.

Iroh is talking animatedly to Bolin, who has just started working alongside his brother with the police as a stepping stone to working in the United Forces. Iroh told him it would be a good idea. Tenzin is smiling, looking at Pema, who is happy to be at an adult function while her children sit in another room with the other children and don't bother her. Asami keeps pouting while people talk around her about society functions, but Asami really couldn't care less. She misses her best friend on Ember Island and she misses her husband across the damn room. She keeps pouting at him, stabbing her fork into the parrot-chicken, which is actually delicious, despite the name.

Iroh looks toward her, pouting back playfully to make fun of her. She pouts deeper. He smiles enticingly at her and she gets up and walks around everyone at the table. Right in the middle of his conversation with Bolin. She grabs his arm and pulls him right up to her and kisses him unapologetically on the mouth. His eyes are wide when she pulls away.

"Can I sit over here?" she asks. The rest of the room is silent.

"Uh, yes," Iroh says, like it was obvious. He moves aside and asks for her chair to be brought across the room.

She joins their conversation easily as Iroh takes her hand, winding his fingers through hers and grinning. Her face turns pinks as he does this and she looks away, embarrassed at what she did. He leans over and kisses her cheeks. She smiles back.

"Whoo!" Bolin says, starting to clap for them. Everyone else does too. Asami blushes harder.

"Sorry," she says. She and Iroh sit together for the rest of the night, completely tearing up the rules the Fire Nation has about the Fire Lord and Lady sitting apart during social functions. They don't have to disguise the way they feel about each other, and they certainly don't care about those rules. Iroh stays next to her, whispering things in her ear that make her blush every time.

Tenzin looks at Pema when they do these things. She bends over and whispers in his ear.

"Newlyweds," she says, shaking her head and laughing.

.

.

.

When they go back to their room later, after everyone has left, he holds her hand all the way back, looking at her like a starving man, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

They get inside and he touches her face, hesitant at first and then with greater force as he kisses her.

"I love you," he says afterward.

"I love you too," Asami says, breathless. "I've missed you all day."

"Me too," he says. "That closet situation left me unsatisfied...I wanted to see you after that but then it was dinnertime and you're not supposed to take your wife away from a formal dinner with your friends to make love to her in a closet."

"Yeah," she laughs, kissing him again, "that's not exactly decorous."

"I don't care anything about decorum," Iroh says, slipping his hands down her back and untying her robes, letting them fall around her feet and tugging on the straps of the slip she wore underneath it. Asami started working on his robes and soon they're not wearing anything but their underclothes, falling on the four-poster bed in the middle of the huge room.

"When you kissed me in the middle of dinner, I had to hold myself back from doing this right then," Iroh says, pulling her up to him to kiss her more slowly, opening her mouth with his. She moans into him.

"Me too," she says. "Thanks for letting me sit next to you," she says, a little shy about what she'd done during dinner.

"I hate that rule," Iroh says, reaching behind her to unclasp her brassiere. She pulls on the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and gasping at what she finds. "You can sit next to me any time you want for the rest of our lives," he says into her mouth. Asami closes her eyes and smiles.

"I love you so much," she says, looking into his golden eyes as he pulls her underwear off and settles on top of her, feeling every surface of her skin against his. He looks down into her pale green eyes and smiles, kissing the many parts of her beautiful face.

"I love you too," he says. She pushes him back and straddles him, her face flushed. His is too as he looks up at her expectantly, his hands on either side of her torso. She touches him and then herself and joins them together, moaning loudly as she does. He loses his breath when she sinks down and begins moving. They keep moving together, the tension between them building up. She closes her eyes, her head tilted back. He touches her all over before pulling her down abruptly, bringing one hand around to cup her face as they keep going.

"I want to look at your eyes," he says shakily as she moans and bites her lip. She opens her eyes to see his staring into her.

"Aaaah!" Asami groans as he finds a new place inside her. "Iroh!" Her hands move to his neck, wrapping around it as they start move faster and faster.

Their gazes are interlocked as she feels the waves of her orgasm course through her, and then he has his shortly afterward.

Chests heaving, she rolls to his side, curling into it and sighing deeply and happily as she kisses him once, twice, three times as she smiles.

"Are all Fire Lords gifted in the bedroom, or is that just mine?"

"I don't know," Iroh says, kissing her forehead, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"You are so wonderful," Asami says. "I'm so glad I married you."

"Me too," Iroh says. He sits up, looking into her eyes as she lays on their bed, still catching her breath from their previous activities. "Asami, you are the most brilliant, stunning, amazing woman I have ever met. I feel lucky to have met you at all and even more lucky that you accepted my proposal."

Asami smiles up into his face and puts her hand on his cheek. "I feel the same," she says. "You are spectacular," she says before pulling him down to kiss his lips softly, chastely.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you," she responds. He lays down next to her, looking deeply into her eyes before pulling her body tight against him, maintaining their gaze as their foreheads press together and their legs intertwine.

They fall asleep quickly, their embrace only becoming closer in sleep.

.

.

.


End file.
